Reincarnation
by op1223
Summary: Cassie is a girl who falls in love with a boy named Michael only to be murdered and then to become an angel where she later on find Michael again only he's now known as Dean Winchester  R&R thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**summary:** Cassie is a girl who falls in love with a boy named Michael only to be murdered and then to become an angel where she later on find Michael again only he's now known as Dean Winchester.

I do not own supernatural.

Reincarnation chapter 1 now corrected. PLEASE leave feedback if you have time, thanks.

Cassie= castiel =)

* * *

Cassie sat on a chair in her room in front of a mirror, sighing as she got ready for the ball this evening. Her father Zachariah had insisted on her going and there was nothing she could do about it. Unlike her sister Rosalind, who loved balls and the supposedly eligible gentlemen that would be attending, Cassie was nothing like her sister. She found men infuriating and dim-witted. Men where suppose to gently place a kiss on her hand and she was meant to what? Fall weakly to her knees and submit to marriage. This logic was lost on her.

"Come on Cassie, we need to go before the ball starts," her sister insisted as she fixed her curled red hair in the mirror. "Father arranged this ball especially for you, in hopes of you finding an eligible man to marry."

"What if I don't wish to be married? I'm happy with the way my life is and I wish nothing except for it not to change."

"I don't understand you, sister," Rosalind declared. "How could you not want to be married? Think about the mansion and estate that would be yours, the handsome gentleman that would be at your side. How could you not want that?"

"I'm not like you Rosalind," Cassie reminded her sister.

"Yes, well if you want to stay old and unmarried then that's fine by me but I'm going to the ball," she said storming off.

"I'm not old," Cassie said running after her sister to demand what exactly she meant by old.

"What do you mean old?" she asked her sister when she finally found her at the balcony.

"Look at them all!" Rosalind said from the balcony in excitement as she looked down at all the guests. "Isn't it astounding?" she asked.

"Yes, astounding," Cassie agreed in a disinterested tone.

"Oh, Cassie! I don't understand you. What could be better than a ball?"

Cassie could think of a few things, one of them being literature but it would be pointless to mention, seeing as Rosalind only ever heard what she wanted to hear.

"Come on Cassie, at least try to look pleased. You know if you don't find a suitable gentleman by the end of the evening, father will be disappointed."

"Father's always disappointed," Cassie answered.  
Ever since their mother Eleanor was murdered, father was always disappointed. Disappointed wasn't the right word; angry was the right term to use. He usually took out his anger on the guards and servants.

"Yes, well Cassie, this is the third ball father has arranged for you in hopes of you finding a suitable partner," Rosalind said walking alongside the staircase and into the luxurious hall where every single eyes was on Rosalind. She waved and smiled at everyone as she walked down the stairs.

When it was my turn to walk down the stairs, my heart fluttered a little. I hated all the whispers that no doubt were about me seeing as everyone was looking at me. I hated the lingering looks; they always made me feel uncomfortable. As I walked along, Charles introduced me to the guests.

"Miss Cassie Novak, eldest daughter of Sir Novak."

As I reached the floor I could hear the noise levels increase. Everyone was back to dancing and the whispers were blocked by the noise of the music.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" I heard Charles tell me with a smile as he took my hand.

"I suppose not," I told him with a small smile.

"Shall we?" he asked taking my hand and walking me further into the hall ready to introduce me to all the eligible bachelors I was to meet and to my father's hopes, marry one of them.

I sighed as he led me into the hall knowing full well this was a waste of time.

"At least try to look pleased," he told me noticing how miserable I looked. Again I gave him a small smile.

Charles was married to Alice, whom I had introduced him to. He had been madly in love with her from the moment he laid eyes on her. She was more of the adventurous type but who was I to judge who one should fall in love with.

"How is Alice?" I asked.

"She is well, she is expecting our son."

"That's incredible news. You must bring her to see me once she delivers; I would very much love to see the boy," I said feeling pleased and happiness for him.

"I shall," he told me not being able to hide the happiness of the smile that appeared on his face.

We reached the first eligible men and Charles introduced him as Sir Williams.  
I made polite conversation and Charles moved on to the next gentleman.  
The rest of the night went by pretty much the same. Charles introduced me to the men and by the end of the evening I had forgotten half of the men I had met.

All except for Adam even if I wished to forget him there was no way I could forget his nauseating behavior and to make matters worse my father and sister wouldn't stop talking about him. He was the favored gentleman I was to marry; his family was wealthy and had good alliance with my father.

As the evening drew closer so did the question my father was to ask me at the end of the evening.  
"So did you see anyone that caught your fancy, Cassie?" Father asked as was expected at the end of the evening.

"No," I replied.

"Are you sure Cassie? Not even Adam?" he asked hoping that I would say yes.

Adam was a fit young single man with blond hair and light blue eyes and had all the women falling head over heels in love with him however; I didn't see what the attraction was. He liked to show off and lacked intelligence.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**summary:** Cassie is a girl who falls in love with a boy named Michael only to be murdered and then to become an angel where she later on finds Michael again only he's now known as Dean Winchester.

I do not own supernatural.

Reincarnation chapter 2 now corrected. PLEASE leave feedback if you have time, thanks.

Cassie= castiel

Michael= Dean

* * *

Another day and another ball it seemed that all my life consisted of was balls and meeting suitable partners. I sighed as I stood on the balcony looking down at the guests. The candle light illuminated the room and filled it with energy. At least the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves.

As I looked around the hall at the guests, I saw a man stuffing his face with food without a care in the world. He looked straight at Mrs. Benet and smiled with food in his mouth.

I enjoyed the reaction he got out of her. Mrs. Benet thought to highly of herself in my opinion.

I let out a laugh at the sight of Mrs. Benet gasping with shock and the disgusted look she gave him as if he had just grown two heads.

At that moment Rosalind was immediately by my side demanding what I thought was so amusing.

"Nothing," I told her.

As I walked to the hall and to where he was standing by the food table I told myself it would please my father and sister to see me making polite conversation with a man. Also, I came to the conclusion that he looked out of place as much as I did here.

"Good evening," I said holding my gown and bending down slightly and bowing my head to him in greeting.

"Good evening," he said bowing with a smile that in my opinion entailed just a hint of mischief. "Sir Michael Thomas," he said introducing himself to me.

At that moment I realized I had forgotten to introduce myself. A common mistake of mine seeing as the ball was held in my honor. I always forgot to introduce myself but I was almost certain that he knew who I was. How could he not?

"Miss Cassie Novak, daughter of Sir Novak," I said introducing myself.

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Cassie," he said taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss on it as was the manner of greeting a lady.

As he placed a kiss on my hand I started to consider the idea of romance and how it had its appeals.

He smiled as he lifted his face from my hand and I could affirm the smile he entailed was one of knowing something I didn't.

"And how do you find yourself on this evening?" he asked me.

"Well," I told him. "And how do you find yourself this evening?" I asked making small, polite conversation.

"Well," he answered and I found myself laughing at how well we both felt but how in reality we both reviled this ball as much as the other did.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, just how we both appear to be fine but how we both detest being here as much as the other does."

"Is that evident?" he asked with a smile and I found myself smiling.

"Would you care for a dance?" he asked me and I agreed feeling a little nervous that I hadn't dance in a while.

He took my hand and we walked out to the dance floor as everyone whispered looking at us. Somehow I didn't really care about the whispers and the looks anymore not when he was by my side. We took our positions opposite each other and when the music began we moved closer and I held out my hand and he took it and we began to dance.

At that moment I couldn't see anyone but him as I looked intently into his green eyes and I asked myself when, was the exact moment I had fallen in love with a complete stranger.

-x-

Unfortunately my father didn't agree with my choice of suitable companionship. My father was sure that Michael's father, Sir Edward had killed my mother in a jealous feud. Apparently my mother had dated Michael's father a long time before she married my father. My father was furious as to how Michael had managed to get into the ball. Michael reassured me that his father had not killed her and I believed him.

I continued to see Michael in secret and I would meet him at night in the gardens when everyone was asleep.

I took my lantern in my hand and I walked out to the garden looking for Michael. I walked past grass, trees and wild flowers searching for him. When I finally found him near an angel statue I smiled and he looked at me with the same smile plastered on his face.

I walked towards him as he walked towards me. He kissed me passionately on the lips and when we broke apart he was breathless and he whispered into my ear that he had missed me.

I pulled apart from him and smiled and he reached out his hand and gave me a white lily. He knew I loved lilies and he told me they were fighting for me because I was like a lily, I was as pure as a white lily he told me.

He took me by the hand and we walked through the fields. We spoke about our families. He had a younger brother who he loves very much and he told me he was growing up quickly and in no time he would be breaking women's hearts. And he told me that he wasn't like his brother in that sense because there was only one woman for him and that was me.

We spoke about our love and how nothing would keep us apart. We were young and foolish to think that love would always keep us together.

-x-

One evening when I thought I was alone, I went out to meet Michael in the gardens and he was waiting for me.

He kissed me and we walked through the garden as was our accustomed routine of secrecy. We walked and when he saw a bench he told me to sit down and so I did.

He bends down on one knee and pulls out a ring and asks me to marry him.

"We could elope and get married," he told me. I thought about it and I would miss Rosalind and my father but I loved Michael and I wanted to be with him, so I agreed to marry him.

He placed the ring on my finger and got up. I gave him an embrace and he took me up in his arms and kissed me.

"No!" I heard someone say and when I looked for the source of the noise, I found my father holding a pistol in his hand.

Michael stood in front of me to protect me when he saw the pistol.

"Sir please, if you could just listen?" I heard Michael say.

"Father, what are you doing?" I asked him fearing that he had gone mad. _Was he really going to kill Michael?_ I wondered as panic filled my heart.

"You and your family aren't taking someone special from me again," he said and fear gripped me.

My heart started to beat rapidly in my chest as I could see what was going to happen before it happened and I got in front of Michael.

The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I fell into Michael's arms. I could see tears streaming down his face and I felt sad to see them there and I tried to wipe them.

I could hear Michael cry and tell me that he loved me.

I looked into his sad green eyes and I told him that I loved him too.

"I'll always love you Cassie," I heard him say as he held me tightly in his arms and that was the last time I saw Michael as darkness clouded my vision.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Cassie is a girl who falls in love with a boy named Michael only to be murdered and then to become an angel where she later on finds Michael again only he's now known as Dean Winchester.

I do not own supernatural.

Reincarnation chapter 3 now corrected. PLEASE leave feedback if you have time, thanks.

* * *

The first thing Cassie saw when she woke, in what could have only been heaven considering she remembered dying, was a white room.

She quickly got off the white floor and blinked as she got used to the bright white light that was currently blinding her.

Once she was up, Cassie noticed a lion in the room.

Cassie looked at the lion fearing it might try to kill her.

She then took her eyes off the lion and scanned the room for a second trying to find an exit but alas, there was nothing except for a pure white light emanating in the room. There was no exit nor were there answers to where she was or what was happening.

She tried to run as the lion began its journey towards her. She grew breathless as she ran, not daring to look back but it was pointless as there was no where she could run.

She ran around the room breathlessly and it felt like her heart was about to explode from all the running at any given moment.

There was nowhere to turn to and Cassie knew she had no choice but to stop running and face the lion.

Cassie turned around and found a naked woman with a lion's face and two black wings attached to her back. _Whatever this thing was it wasn't human,_ Cassie thought.

"It's okay," the beast spoke to her. "I am an Angel of the Lord."

Cassie wasn't sure of what was happening but one thing she was certain of was that this thing in front of her wasn't an angel. _A demon perhaps but not an angel,_ she thought.

"My name is Anna," Cassie heard the demon speak. "I am the leader of all angels born on Thursdays," the demon spoke to Cassie in a human voice.

"I am not a demon, Cassie," It spoke with a smile that looked wrong on a lion's face.

"You're a demon, that's what you are and I will not be corrupted. I have my faith."

"Yes Cassie, you do have faith and that is why you have been chosen to become one of God's soldiers."

_Soldier? Why would God need soldiers the demon is just lying to me. _

"You're just trying to deceive me but I won't be tricked, you're a demon."

"Fine, I shall prove it to you," the demon said moving closer and placing a finger to my forehead. I tried to flinch away but before I knew what was happening I was in a familiar place. A place I should have known but my head felt foggy.

I didn't know where I was until I saw my father. My father was holding the same pistol that he had used to kill me with and was raising it to his head.

Before I knew it, I was back in the white room with tears rolling down my face and the lost echo of a gunshot.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

I wasn't sure of what I was asking, was I asking why I died or why I was here in this unknown place that felt safe but for some reason I didn't trust it or was I asking why my poor sister Rosalind was made an orphan or was I asking why my love for Michael was to end so tragically?

"Its destiny," I heard Anna say.

_Destiny,_ I thought to myself as I got even more angry and upset. _How was me dying destiny?_

-x-

I didn't understand most of the things Anna told me, she always seemed to talk in riddles and she always looked at me as if I should know what she meant.

As time went on, I learned a lot about heaven and angels. I quickly learned that a day in heaven was a year on earth. This didn't help me as I found myself always wondering as to what was of my sister who was all alone and what was of Michael. In my heart I missed him so much and there was nothing I could do to stop the emptiness I felt from being apart from him.

One day, I found myself wanting to know if my father was in heaven but when I asked Anna about it she told me that one of the rules of heaven was that no one was allowed to find out what happened to their family. I asked her about showing me what happened to my father and if she could get into trouble for showing me and she just told me not to worry about it.

My job as an angel was very limited considering I just recently became an angel. My everyday job consisted of following orders which consisted of taking a soul and placing it in heaven to be reborn into a new life, every soul was different. Some souls I placed in animals that were ready to be reborn as animals and in some I would place in a human.

Another rule I learned about heaven was that every angel had different faces depending on their faith and spirit. Some angels had a lion face like Anna, whereas others had faces of eagles, ox and even of a man. I didn't know what face I had seeing as in heaven I could never see myself because there were no mirrors just a bright white light but when I asked Anna she told me that I had a man's face.

The one thing that never changed in all angels was that they all had black wings. I remember receiving my black wings when I safely delivered my first soul in a human child. It felt as if I was cocooned in love and it was overwhelming but then I spread my wings and the grace that filled my spirit was like ecstasy.

The human I placed the soul in was of a little girl whose spirit was one of a strong warrior, I could feel her bravery as I placed the soul inside the human and I wondered as to what type of destiny she would have? And I found myself wondering about what Anna had told me the day I met her. Did she mean my destiny was to be an angel and that was why I was murdered so I could become an angel or did she mean something other than me simply becoming an angel? I had so many questions and no answers.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Cassie is a girl who falls in love with a boy named Michael only to be murdered and then to become an angel where she later on finds Michael again only he's now known as Dean Winchester.

I do not own supernatural.

Reincarnation chapter 4 now corrected. PLEASE leave feedback if you have time, thanks.

* * *

After some time had passed in heaven, I found myself forgetting about my life so much that I couldn't remember the little things like my name. When I asked Anna if she remembered my name she told me that everyone forgets in heaven and that I should welcome it. It would be easier for me if I forget.

Anna always called me Castiel. I don't remember if that was my name or not but for some reason she always called me Castiel and when I asked her why she told me it suited me because it means changes and journey, again she spoke in riddles I didn't understand.

I found myself forgetting my family and Michael but I desperately tried to hang on to the memories I still had of them.

Time flew by and I was still learning all the rules of heaven and I quickly found out that heaven was a lot more complex than I thought it would be. There were so many different types of angels and all of them had different duties.

One day my garrison received an order and I found myself on earth again. Anna and our garrison had been sent to earth to watch over the humans. Our job was to follow them as they went about their lives and keep them safe and away from sin. However, some of us became damned in the process and began to question our faith.

"I do not understand. Why does our Father give these humans emotions and makes us cold as statues? Does our Father not love us as He loves humans?" Anna asked with her back to Castiel.

"Anna, you must have faith. Some of our brothers and sisters are beginning to question whether what we are doing on earth is pertinent. These humans are beautiful and our Father did create them, Anna."

"We are told that we must have faith and obedience. Do you know how many people have seen God? Actually seen our Father's face?"

"You don't because no one has. No one that we have ever spoken with has seen our Father. I question whether He is truly visible."

"Anna how can you say that? You must have faith."

"I want to feel again. Do you still remember what feelings were like? Don't you miss it?"

"Anna, you have to come and speak to our brothers and sisters with me. I can't keep them devoted without your help."

"Of course you don't miss it. You're still a very young angel. Give it some time and you too will begin to question."

"I will miss you Castiel," Anna told me as she walked away.

"What do you mean Anna? Where are you going?"

"To fall."

"You can't, Anna."

"Don't worry Castiel, I don't think this is the last you will see of me."

"What does that mean Anna? I don't understand."

"It means you shouldn't trust so easily. Angels lie Castiel, you should remember that."

"Castiel, ask yourself if God is real and He plans our destinies, then why is it that you where destined to be killed and become an angel? Not every human is made an angel. Then ask yourself why you were?"

All I could do was watch as Anna spread her wings and fell.

-x-

After Anna fell, I was made in charge of our garrison and I kept what Anna had told me in my mind. There were a lot of things that Anna told me that I didn't understand.

As the leader of my garrison now, I was to do what Anna had done for me when I had died. I was to explain to a new born angel what heaven was and why they were here.

When I reached the new member of my garrison, I found him still on the floor asleep so I crouched by his side to exam him.

The man suddenly awoke and flinched away from me as if he was frightened.

"It's okay Uriel, you're safe."

"Where am I?" the man demanded.

"In heaven," I answered.

"Where's my sister? I need to save my sister."

I didn't know what I could tell him to make him understand, so I tilted my head to the side in confusion trying to figure out what I could tell him so that he would understand.

I repeated what I had said. "You're in heaven" and that appear to work because he stopped asking about his sister and realized he had passed away and was now in heaven.

"I am an Angel of the Lord and my name is Castiel."

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"You have been chosen to become a warrior of God."

"A warrior of God?"

"You have been chosen to become an Angel. You will become a part of our garrison."

"What do you mean a part of our garrison? And who's we?"

"You are born on the day of Thursday. Therefore, you are to become one of the angels that belong to the garrison of Thursdays."

"Why?"

"Because you were born on a Thursday and all angels born on Thursdays become a part of our garrison."

"Born?"

"You were reborn as an angel on Thursday."

"You mean I died on a Thursday?"

"Yes."

"Will I ever see my sister again?"

"No," I told him and I didn't miss the sadness in his eyes which reminded me of my own family.

"Don't forget about your sister and keep the good memories and don't forget them," I told him and he looked at me confused but I knew that in time he would come to comprehend what I meant.

The next thing I did was introduce him to the rest of the garrison and Ezra who was second in command.

I then explained to him how every angel has different faces and how he would receive his wings and face once he had accomplished his first order. I had to admit I was interested to see what face he would get.

After a short time had passed, Uriel was ready to take his first step in becoming an angel and I accompanied him as Anna did for me.

He placed the soul inside a rabbit and I watched as the white light of his grace filled its essence and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The bright light that filled heaven and could be seen and felt everywhere in heaven was gone and the two shadows of black wings were all that was left as a reminder.


End file.
